When the Strong Soften
by Gilimirin
Summary: Chastity finds herself in a marriage proposal set up by her power hungry abusive father. The only place that she finds a friend that can help is the man that helped her world crumble 3 years before.
1. Prologue

            I've been working on this piece since January and have finally finished it. I hope you enjoy it because I believe it is one of the best things I have written. All right, I'll let you read now. The below information is for your own use and so you are not confuse about time periods. Oh, by the way this story takes place in 3005, which is about 10 or so years before LotR. (13 if you wish to be exact!) Name-Birth year-Age 

Boromir-2978-27

Faramir-2983-22

Chastity-2986-19

Eldacar-2982-23 

Now with that said here we go

--------

When the Strong Soften

Prologue

--------

A knock rang through the halls. A girl of about sixteen ran to the door. On her face was a look of excitement. The heavy door was pulled open and the girl smiled to see one of the soldiers standing there. But when she saw the stony face, her smile crashed to the floor.

The young man looked down at her and gave a heart wrenching sad smile. As the girl looked into the brown eyes, she began to cry. Tears raced down her now pale cheeks. She did not need to know the news; she saw it all through those eyes.

"I'm sorry but Eldacar was gravely wounded in the battle. We tried to heal him, but he died." The young man with the brown eyes gave her a yellow flower. She took it and held it close to her. "He also says I love you Mother's gift." 

Another sound echoed through the house, the clinking of shoes on stone steadily became clearer. A man came to the door and pushed the girl behind him, out of the view of all. The girl looked at the man with anger etched in her young face, but it only increased as he hit her, the soldier outside ignorant it.

 She walked down the hall hugging her stomach. Looking back once more, she saw the sad brown eyes over the man's shoulders. The eyes caught her own and she stopped. She knew she would never forget the eyes as long as she lived. 

            ~~~~~~~

            Please Review!


	2. We Meet Again

And now what you really want to read…

--------

When the Strong Soften

Chapter 1: We meet again

--------

*Three years later*

"You will do as you are told! You are but a woman and that will get you nothing in this city." Norinths's words rang through the chamber. He was the second highest man in Minas Tirith. But that would not keep him from greedily taking power to raise his stature. 

The girl that sat in front of him was no more than nineteen years old. A controlled look of hate was spread across the face. However strong it was, Norinths took no notice. He was blind to emotion especially those of the girl before him. 

"Now leave!"

Slowly the girl turned around and walked to the doors. But once the doors closed behind her, she picked up the end of her dress and ran to the door. She stopped but a pace from the door and let the skirt fall with a rustle back to the floor. Running a hand through her dark red hair, she brought the other to the doorknob. She stepped out on the street and began to walk. 

The people milling about the square turned to look as she passed by. She held herself with a great pose. The tilt of her chin showed her position in the community. Yet, they knew if she ever dropped that small angle they would see the pain in her eyes. Tragedy had visited that house twice in the last two decades. And both had struck a blow to the woman who walked down the street. They had seen her act very differently on most occasions; she could be a very carefree person. But the inhabitants of the street had not seen that girl for quiet a while, not since her father had begun his search for a man for her to marry. 

She walked towards the palace, towards the gardens. The sweet smell was blown towards her, surrounding her with the light breath of the wind. A heavy sigh escaped her full lips. The gardens were her refuge they had been for many years now.

"Lady Chastity?"

The head of dark red hair turned slightly to see who called her. There a few step behind her stood a guard of the city. She did not falter her step but simply continued on her way. "How are you Thorongil?" She questioned. 

"Well, how are you fairing?"

"All right I guess. Norinths is trying once more to set up a marriage."

"I guessed perhaps that it had ended for I have not been called to get you for a few months now."

"I hoped the same, but I am restricted in this place because I am a woman. Much like, you are held back because you share a name with a man Denethor loathed."

Thorongil was a guard of the city, but Denethor did not respect him. Denethor had not liked the man of the same name that had served under his father. And because of the simple fact that they shared the name, Thorongil was given no respect. He was used for odd jobs of no worth. He was never trusted with anything of any sort of importance. 

"I'm sorry Thorongil, I did not mean to bring it up. You should leave here go to Rohan like I have said many times. You would be welcomed there." 

"Chastity you know I cannot leave with Pa still living, but maybe…" 

The two had reached the palace and went inside. Thorongil continued to speak but Chastity paid him no heed, she had heard this many times before on the countless occasions when she had tried to persuade him to leave the city. As they walked through the hall, a man came out of one of the doors. Chastity turned towards the man and halted. He had brown eyes. Brown eyes that she remembered. 

*****

A sixteen-year-old Chastity opened the door looking for her brother. That was all she wished, to see him. But she was not met with his violet eyes. Instead, there were brown eyes, sad brown eyes.

*****

"Chastity." 

She ripped her gaze from the brown eyes and looked at Thorongil.

"We must be going."

"Excuse me, but where are you taking this lady?" It was the owner of the brown eyes.

"Denethor has called her to his chamber." 

"Norinths is with him."

"Yes, I am aware."

The man with the brown eyes nodded his head and gave an encouraging smile to Chastity. Then, he left. 

Chastity shrugged off the feeling that had consumed her. She had felt that he had looked into her heart. But that could not be.

"Faramir is often concerned with those who I bring to see Denethor."

She gave a little start. Faramir. Suspicions had come to her over the years but she could never have been sure. Yet, Eldacar had never mentioned his friends. She only knew that he served with the Steward's son. But why would he come to tell her that her brother had died if he was not a friend of Eldacar. 

"Good luck." Thorongil whispered.

The doors to the throne room opened and two men inside were revealed. Carefully, Chastity walked into the room with her head held high. 

"Stop there." Norinths commanded.

For once Chastity did as her father obliged. If she made a fuss now she would get a hefty punishment. As she stood, Denethor and Norinths went over her. The fist locked in her skirt was the only thing she could do from erupting in anger.

"Well built, pretty face not beautiful but suitable, unique hair color, good eyes. I will see, there is much more to discuss with my son."

"Yes Denethor."

"Leave me, I must think."

"Yes Lord."

Norinths placed a hand around Chastity's arm and lead her from the room. But once out of Denethor's sight he squeezed her arm causing her to struggle from both anger and pain. This only made Norinths angrier so he squeezed harder.

"Don't ever make me have the Steward get a guard to find you! Tomorrow at dinner he wishes to see us, do not be late!"

Norinths let go of Chastity and composing himself walked down the hall. On the other hand, Chastity ran the opposite way of the man. She had been brought to the palace enough times to know where the entrances to the gardens were from the inside. The gentle breeze greeted her warmly as she stepped on to soil. Once inside the garden she went to the wall and looked out at the land. 

"Eldacar…why did you have to leave? Norinths will never quit, you saw him in there. It sounded as if I was at the market except I am for sale. I told you I'd fight. But why, if I only go around in circles?" 

Chastity heard the rustling of clothing as the wind blew the words from her. She whipped around to see the brown eyes. Faramir. 

"Pardon me. I was on the other side of the garden when I heard voice. I am sorry."

"I should be the one begging my pardon. I should not even be here." Chastity began to move from the wall.

"Please do not go because I have disturbed you."

"It's not that it's…."

"Because I have heard you." 

Chastity nodded. 

"Well to tell you the truth Eldacar would hang me if he knew I had not visited you since that day."

"Excuse me?" Chastity looked at Faramir full of question.

"He told me before we went into battle that day that if he did not come back that I had to look after his mother's gift."

Chastity gave a small sad smile.

"It took me until now to realize that that was you. He told me to watch you. I am sorry I do not think we have been properly introduced. I am Faramir."

He put his hand out in the air. Chastity took it. But instead of kissing it as costume ordered, he shook her hand. 

"I am Chastity or as Eldacar would call me mother's gift."

"He…" A bell rang from inside the palace. "I am sorry I must go." He then quickly departed.

Chastity watched him, in her own time turned, and slowly walked through the garden to the street. The sun was retreating and the light dimming. The plants became slightly blurred as the sun began to fall. Shops on the street were closing and children were entering houses. The streets of Minas Tirith readied for the nights rest as she watched from the sidelines. 

"He said he would not let Norinths marry me off against my will. Let's see if he keeps his word." And she disappeared in her house. 

~~~~~~~~~

Please Review!!!


	3. Entrapment

All right, I know that the place that Denethor lives really isn't palace like, or is it? I don't know. I can't remember had my sister has hidden RotK so I can't go check so I hope that no one will get angry about that. And hey check this out absolutely no one has read this. Wow now don't I feel so special!

-------

When the Strong Soften

Chapter 2: Entrapment

-------

The warm water surrounded her skin and the smell of roses filled the air. Chastity lay in her bath collecting herself for the afternoon's dinner.

"Chastity you must get out now, or you will be late."

"Yes Orina. What a tragedy that would be." She added to herself.  Orina, a thirty-year-old woman, was Chastity's maid. 

Chastity then retired from the tub of water causing her to shiver when the cool air played across her skin. Quickly, she changed into a light green dress and began to warm once more. She did her hair. But like always, she left at least half of it down. Orina gave her an encouraging smile. Chastity returned a small smile of her own and left to the palace.

Once outside the door, the autumn air rushed to meet her and she was surprised at its coolness. The weather was swiftly forgetting summer and she was not too sad to see the season go. As she wished to stay outside and so, the trip to the palace quickly ended.

The building did nothing to lighten Chastity's mood. She thought living in a place with perfectly polished floors and no sign of living would become very tiresome. There was no color save the occasional black speck in the tile floor. And the only life was the servant running to fetch something. She shuddered inwardly; she would not want to live here.

A maid quickly found her and Chastity was led to a dinning room. The men had just arrived and waited for her to sit, and then they did also. There was Denethor and Norinths present in the most important seats. Other Lords sat around the table with the occasional wife at their side, their trophy. Across from her was an empty seat. She dared not raise her voice to even question of who it belonged to. But as the meal was set before her, she soon found out. 

The doors to the room quickly opened and then shut. A young man entered and bowed to Denethor. "Sorry father I am late but there was much to be done with the plans."

"Sit and eat." Was his only answer.

Faramir sat in the vacant seat across from Chastity and smiled at her. She gave a slight nod and looked down at her food. Around her, the men conversed and ate. There was no hurry here, only their deathly slow pace. All Chastity wished to do was leave, but as a rule, no one could leave until Denethor rose and departed from the room. 

Quickly she looked up at Denethor but he looked very content at staying where he was. Dejectedly, she went to stare back at the table, which had been under her scrutiny most of the meal. But before her eyes found the same spot on the table, Faramir caught her eye. The brown eyes told her to be patient it was not long now. A few minutes later Denethor rose, Norinths at his side and they quickly left the premises. 

With the Steward gone all the Lords left. Chastity raised her body from the chair and let out a sigh. Her fingertips played with the ends of her hair as she walked towards the door, the sound of her steps echoed through the dining hall. But before she reached the door a hallow cough echoed over her steps. Chastity quickly turned around; there, standing behind his chair, was Faramir. 

"I am sorry sir." Chastity hastily began to walk back to her empty chair.

"Please stop." 

Chastity obeyed.

"You do not need to follow that custom in my presences. But will you please follow this one?" Faramir held his arm out to Chastity who placed her hand on it hesitantly. 

"Don't be worried. I have something to show you."

The two walked from the hall and down a large corridor. Chastity would like to separate herself from the man at her side and be off to an adventure of her own. But tradition and laws had her playing a part. Deliberately disobeying tradition especially in the Steward's house was nothing short of jail or death. 

The two stopped in front of a door. They had walked for some time and Chastity had seen them pass this door once. Faramir grinned at Chastity and opened the door. Inside she found living chambers. The room she saw was an entertainment room filled with chairs and cushions a table also. Once inside the room Chastity dropped her hand from Faramir's arm. She looked at the shelves placed around the room. Some held books, others weapons, and one gauntlets. Very slowly, she walked to the shelf with the gauntlets. Gingerly she ran her fingers over the designs in them, she had not seen these in many years. 

A throat cleared behind her. Then, a hand picked up one of the gauntlets and gave it to her. She held it close to her for how long she did not know.

When many minutes had passed, Chastity heard a voice beside her. "You are correct, these are Eldacar's. You brother gave them to me before he died." 

"You knew him well?"

"Yes, I grew up with him. But as we got older, he would separate himself from me. He would always be found at his home. Sometimes I could find him with tears in his eyes. But he would never explain why."

Chastity looked out the window. She knew the reason why her brother stopped being so cheerful. Then she noticed the light outside and gasped. "I'm sorry I must leave." She placed the gauntlet back on the self and started for the door.

"Wait Chastity."

Chastity spun around to see Faramir standing very close to where she had been. "I am sorry, I must go."

"Meet me tomorrow." 

"I will try." She whispered while she flew out the door. As she walked quickly down the street, the sun disappeared from the sky. Few people were left on the street and as she journeyed down the road, the wind fiercely nipped her, preparing her for a storm.

Quickly Chastity opened the door and slipped inside. She was met with a slap across her cheek.

"Where have you been!"?

"I was at Ancalimë's."

"You know to be here before the sun falls from the sky." He sneered.

Chastity did not reply to this.

"And I did not allow you permission to go see this Ancalimë."

"I do not need your permission to visit my friends."

She was met with another slap.

"You will obey me, no matter the cost!" 

Chastity quickly walked to her room. She would not give Norinths the pleasure of seeing her run. Quickly the door was shut and Chastity flung herself on the bed. A huff escaped her lips and she was ready to scream. But the tears in her eyes kept the outcry in her throat. She closed her eyes to find the image of her brother on the back of her eyelids. 

As the night progressed Chastity did not fall asleep but rather sat at her window and stared at the house next door. The moon waved hello and then good-bye. The sun began its day trip before Chastity fell asleep on her window seat. 

The rustling of cloth filled her ears and Chastity awoke. Coming in her door, she saw Orina. But before she could say a word, Orina put her finger to her lips. A tray was set on the chest at the foot of her bed before anything was conversed.

"Lord Norinths has ordered that you are not to be let out of you room today." Orina placed a cool cloth on Chastity's cheek. "There will be someone here to bring you your other meals. I must leave the children are sick."

Chastity's hand placed itself on top of Orina's. The young woman squeezed the older woman's hand. "Good luck." Chastity took the wet cloth from Orina then watched her friend leave her prison. 

The door opened again later that day, Chastity pulled her eyes from the window. It was late afternoon and she had done nothing all day but stare out the window and think. The view that met her eyes made a smile visit her lips.

"It's not like I volunteer for these things." 

Chastity raised an eyebrow.

"All right, I did. But don't let it get around."

There was a shake of a head and more smiling from the girl by the window.

"Come on I don't have much time! You know people have been looking for you like crazy."

"Somehow I really doubt that Thorongil."

"Okay well-are you going out the door or not Norinths is in a meeting-maybe I exaggerated a bit but really Ancalimë, Faramir, and myself were looking for you." 

"Damn, I was suppose to met him today."

The two left the house after giving strict instructions to the watcher outside of Chastity's door that if anyone wished to see her she was sleeping. They now walked down the street in the opposite direction of the palace. 

"Do you wish to see him?" Thorongil asked picking up their conversation where it had left off.

"No, I will see him later."

"Okay. Are you all right?" Thorongil asked indicating her cheek. It was still somewhat red. 

"I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

A strong wind blew and Chastity's dark red hair danced. "A storms coming."

"It probably is. You've always been able to tell." A smile filled Thorongil's features. His friend was very good and avoiding conversation. 

The two spent the rest of the trip in silence. They took a turn and the houses became sparse until there was none left. A lone building stood hundreds of feet in front of them. As they approached the smell of hay and horse was brought to their noses. They soon arrived at the stables and entered. 

"I thought you would enjoy this." Thorongil responded to Chastity's wide smile.

"I always do." Thorongil always rescued her when she was locked in her room and brought her to the stables. Chastity grabbed a brush from the shelf on the wall and approached a chocolate horse with one white year and three white socks. On her approach, the horse whined softly. 

"Hello Storm. It's good to see you." She whispered. Then she gave the horse a brushing. As she did so she reminisced on its name, it had been found during a storm by her brother and was name accordingly. After Chastity finished, Storm nudged her and kept looking behind her. Chastity placed a hand on the horse's face. "You know well enough that he is not coming back."  But still the horse continued and Chastity felt a swish of air on her neck, but no one was behind her when she turned.

"Chastity you need to be getting back." Thorongil told her.

She nodded and looked at the horse. After kissing its face and giving it a sugar cube, she left. The two walked quickly back to the large house. Chastity looked around and carefully scaled the wall on the side of the house to her room. 

Chastity managed to make it into her bed and closed her eyes before the door opened. Breathing deeply she calmed her racing heart and feigned sleep. The person quickly shut the door not bothering to be quiet. As soon as it closed, Chastity sat up and crept to the door. There she heard Norinths voice checking up with the guard. 

"No sir. She has not left the chamber and only Orina has seen her as you specified."

"Good, good. She is to remain inside for another day."

"As you wish milord."

Chastity collapsed on the floor. Another day in her room! She couldn't believe it. She stayed on the floor peering at her ceiling. This is how Orina found her the next morning; eyes fixed on the ceiling with an expression of hate on her face. 

With feet next to her head, Chastity shifted her gaze to Orina's face. "Two days and a slap for coming in after the sun had fallen." She murmured

"I was never the one to say he was fair, but never mention that." Orina helped Chastity into her bed. Once the young woman's head had found the pillows, she was asleep. 

That day was spent in sleep. And when she did awake, she read a book. No one came that day to whisk her away. She was confined to her room and for once, she stayed in it. 

-------

Please review and tell me what you think!!


	4. Proposal and Confession

------

When the Strong Soften

Chapter 3-Proposal and Confession

------

The next day Chastity was summoned to the throne room, and she had no choice but to go. 

"What have you done this time?"

"Nothing Thorongil. I have not been out of my room long enough."

Thorongil chuckled. "That has never stopped you before."

As the two walked to the palace the sky above them was dark as night. The storm Chastity had predicted had come. With out a glance at the darkening sky Chastity walked up the stairs and was let into her most hated building in Minas Tirith. 

She was escorted to the throne room, but Thorongil did not wait long enough to see who was inside. With an encouraging glance, he left her. Twisting the ends of her hair, Chastity walked into the room and the doors shut behind her. There, before her Denethor sat in his chair before the steps to the throne. A man sat beside him. She had seen this man before. He had brown hair and was in his mid twenties, his clothing was that of a soldier. As she noted with most soldiers this was a haggard looking man. 

"This is Lady Chastity." Denethor said speaking to the man.

'So this is his son.' Chastity thought.

The man surveyed her with searching eyes and commented to his father. This continued on for several minutes and Chastity once again felt on display. She could not catch the words the two spoke of, only their tones. The man's was low and doubtful, while Denethor's was firm, too firm. 

Then Denethor lifted his voice. "You are to stay for dinner. You are dismissed."

Chastity turned and walked out of the door. She held her head high letting the man know that she did not approve of his behavior; it also hid the tears forming in her eyes. Once she was through the doors and they were closed behind her she let her head fall and closed her eyes. A deep sigh escaped her lips. While doing this, she ran into someone.

"I am sorry." Chastity mumbled. Then, she looked up and saw the brown eyes. 

"Chastity where have you been?" Faramir said offering his arm.

Chastity accepted and the two walked off. "I had some things to take care of."

The two walked quietly down the halls. Soon, they reached Faramir's room and entered. 

In the next month, the two spent much time inside in each other's company. Sometimes they talked, sometimes about the different Lords and their families, even sometimes about the weather, and many times, they said nothing at all. 

During this month though, Chastity was introduced to Denethor's elder son, Boromir-the man from beside Denethor. One day when the wind howled outside Chastity sat in Boromir's presence. She watched as he paced back and forth. They had had other meetings similar to this one. Boromir would mostly pace but on occasion sit. Chastity would always sit in the chair near the window and would watch what she could from it. Nothing ever changed in this routine. There was never communication, until today.

"So, I have seen you walking the halls with my brother." Boromir said steadily, but if Chastity would have looked there was a slight jealousy in his eye.

"Yes, he served with my brother and tells me much about him." Chastity replied watching the clouds.

Boromir nodded to this though Chastity did not look his way. He took in a breath and mumbled the thing that was on his mind. "We are engaged."

"What!"? Chastity exclaimed. Her head whipped from the window to Boromir's face in a second. Her eyes flaming in anger, and disbelief, sadness was hidden beneath these.  

"My father and yours were going to meet today about it." Boromir presented to her the only information he knew.

Now Boromir stood still as Chastity rose and paced the room. All during this, she twisted her hair with her fingers. Boromir watched her with soft eyes, but Chastity did not acknowledge that there was another person in the room.  She came to a halt and a look of hatred spread across her face; this did not escape Boromir's ever-observant eyes. 

"All your all right?" Boromir questioned the worried hid from his voice.

"I do not even know you! How can things be all right? I cannot believe………well actually I can………but still!" 

Chastity heard a chuckling from Boromir and she snapped her eyes to him. "What are you snickering about?"

"You have quite a spark there."

"And you would too if this was your fifth prospect of marriage that you neither want nor asked for. But never before did he get me engaged!" With this Chastity ran to the door and opened them, briskly leaving. Her pace did not slow until she had left the palace and had twisted and turned through the streets. The skies remained black and now they let icy slush fall from them, soaking Chastity. But she did not feel it. There was but one thing on her mind. Quite quickly, she came to a medium house and entered. 

"Ancalimë!" Chastity's voice echoed through the house.

"What happened?" A girl with brown hair and brown eyes questioned running into the room.

"He got me engaged!" The anger bubbled in her words.

A shocked look appeared on the young woman's face.

"Ann." The sadness in Chastity's voice would pull at any's heart; a look of sadness and confusion came over her face.

Ancalimë pulled Chastity into a tight hug. With the embrace, tears came to her eyes. The two young women stayed like this for a time that even they did not know. Then, Ancalimë brushed the hair from Chastity's forehead and kissed the top of her head.

Chastity looked at her friend and saw her tear streaked cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak. 

"Ancalimë!" Thorongil's voice came from the front door and soon he appeared in the room. He saw the two women in the middle of the room. "What happened?" He questioned taking Ancalimë into his arms and wiping her tears. 

Chastity in the mean time had begun to pace the room. Her face was once again etched in anger, the hate reaching every sparkle in her eyes. Many times she began to speak, but would only close her mouth without saying a word. After long minutes the pacing slowed, the anger ebbed away enough for her friends to see the confusion. "I cannot………it is not………he could not………" Chastity's pacing had stopped, the desperations clearly visible in her voice.

Her head sank into her hands and she cried. As her body rocked with her silent sobs, she slowly sank to the ground. Her warms tears glided down her cold face and she began to shiver. The young lovers watched their friend knowing not what to do. Chastity had always been the strong one to comfort them no matter what happened in her life. To see her crying was something that never happened and their hearts tugged at the sight.

And so, Chastity sat and cried until Ancalimë came to her and once again hugged her. She wrapped a blanket around Chastity's shoulders. "He will keep his word Chastity. He will find a way. Not even death can stop him from protecting you." Ancalimë told her. 

Chastity wiped her face and stood. "I should leave," escaped her lips and then she quickly walked through the door. Freezing winds blew the slushy rain at Chastity all the way to her home. As she walked, Chastity raised her head to the skies and she watched the lightning perform to its musical. During this show, she knew the worst of the storm was yet to come. 

When the familiar yet cold, house loomed before her, Chastity's pace slowed. Her mind became heavy with thoughts but she had nowhere to go and the rain had finally chilled her to the point that she thought she would never be warm again. The door swung open and lightning flashed illuminating the hallway inside, giving Chastity the warning that someone was there. With the information, she closed the door and slowly moved disturbing nothing, making no noise.  But he had seen her anyway and his steel claw closed on her arm. 

No words escaped his mouth. Only the echoing of thunder and the ringing of a slap was in the house. When the slap echoed away the increasing pressure from the claw diminished and the shadow disappeared. Before its complete departure, it whispered. "Don't you ever run out on the Steward's son." 

Chastity did not look at the shadow but proceeded to her room. She quickly got out of her wet clothing and into warm ones. A fire burned in the grate and she soon began to warm. Crawling under the covers, she fell asleep immediately. 

The next day Chastity awoke to find a cool cloth lying on the right side of her face and neck. She removed it and lightly ran her fingers over the area only to find it tender below her ear on the jaw bone and below onto her neck, also a small bit of her cheek by the cheek bone. She heard pelting of rain on her window and she ran her fingers over her face, a crash of thunder confirmed that the storm had not died.  There was a rustling of clothing and Orina appeared. She set down a bowl of soup on the table at the side of the bed and then looked up to see Chastity awake.

"It is good t see you awake. I thought perhaps you might sleep all day, as it is afternoon already. How do you feel?"

"Achy."

"Well, it is to be expected, you are sick and have a fever."

Chastity tried to sit up but her head became heavy and began to spin so she laid back down.

"Do not even try to get out of bed, besides you are locked in."

That day and the next Chastity spent mostly in sleep. The bruise on her neck turned green and purple. On the third day in her room, she awoke with no reminents of the sickness.

She dressed in a black skirt and a long sleeved tan blouse. The blouse was held together with a skinny piece of leather that laced to the neck of the blouse, which stopped four inches from the base of her neck. The extra leather from the tie fell down to her waist. The sleeves were loose, began to flare out at the wrists, and stopped at her fingertips. She smiled at the outfit. It had been her mother's favorite when she was alive. 

Looking out the window she noticed the storm had passed for now. She left her room twirling her hair in between her fingers. The cool air (it was early October) called to Chastity and she soon found herself outside. Her feet moved with out command and while she enjoyed the freedom of being outside, they took her to the palace. She stood looking up at it the wind blowing her skirt about. With the next chilling gust of wind, Chastity was found inside.

She walked down the hallways encountering no one. When two familiar doors stood before her, she halted. Carefully she arranged her hair so that one could not see her bruise. Then, when all was in order, she knocked on one of the doors and entered. 

There was no one in the sitting room so Chastity walked to a small corridor. She went to an archway and found the bedroom. There was no one inside. Chastity went back to the first room and sat. It was only a few minutes until the door opened, Chastity stood when it did and she turned to the door to be met with brown eyes.

"Chastity I was wondering when I was going to see you." 

And then the two did something they had never done before, hugged. They both pulled away and stared at each other for a split second. Then, Faramir took her left arm to lead her to a chair, but Chastity winced and could not hide it.

"Are you all right?"

"I am fine………just walked into the wall………I was a bit tired."

Faramir let go of her arm and placed a hand on her back. The two walked from in front of the doors to inside the room. A fire blazed in the grate, Faramir and Chastity sat in the closest chairs to it. 

"Where have you been? No one has heard of you since you walked out on Boromir."

"I have been sick."

There was a lap of silence and Chastity's eyes wandered over to her brother's gauntlets. Faramir's eyes followed her and his train of thought took another rail. 

"There was a time when we were but boys and Eldacar would practice day and night with the short sword, or so it seemed. We had a small tournament and he took us all down. You should have seen his face it was shining like the stars." 

Chastity gave a small smile and nervously made sure her hair covered the right side of her neck. 

"He never told me why he stopped coming around or why to watch over you before he died." Faramir said thoughtfully.

"He never would." Chastity whispered.

Faramir looked at Chastity questioningly. But she avoided his gaze. She pulled her legs up on the chair wrapped her arms around her knees, and placed her head on her knees so she stared into the fire. While she did this Faramir rose from his chair. He came and kneeled on the floor before Chastity. He placed his hands on her forearms. "Chastity tell me what ails you."

But Chastity did not say a word. And when Faramir went to brush the hair from her face, her eyes focused more intently on the fire.

"Please," he whispered and with a soft touch put her hair behind her ear. Then, he froze.

Chastity knew he had seen it. She reached up and took his hand, which hovered by her ear. Her gaze was brought to his face, which could only stare at her. She went to place a hand on one cheek to comfort her distraught friend, but thought better of it. The brown eyes were all she saw now, and as she looked into them and held his hand, she found strength to tell him. 

"That is why as Eldacar grew he stayed at home. That is why he told you to take care of me."

"Why did he not tell me?" He exclaimed in a sorrowful voice.

"Because he told no one. Eldacar was a noble man and he would not forsake his father. Rather he would spend all his time with me so Norinths could not touch me. No one knows save my maid, Orina, and friend, Ancalimë………It was a matter of sorrow for Eldacar. He was ashamed and did not want people to know what he had for a father."

There was a knock on the door and a servant entered. Chastity turned the right side of her face away from the door. The servant looked on the two, and then his gaze fell to his feet.

"Yes?" Faramir questioned looking at the servant quickly.

"Boromir would like to see the Lady Chastity; and then invited her to dinner with Denethor and the other Lords."

Faramir kept his gaze on Chastity as he replied for her. "Tell Boromir that Lady Chastity is in an important meeting."

"Yes sir." The servant turned.

"Wait! Does my father know that the Lady is here?"

"No m'lord."

"Good, have someone bring us dinner and tell my father that I feel like eating alone. Also, tell Boromir that the Lady will not join him for dinner due to the need to return home."

"Yes sir." The servant quickly left.

Chastity kept her gaze on Faramir who looked on her kindly. He pushed her hair from her face, which Chastity had hastily placed over her ear and neck. With soft touches, he examined her neck and cheek. 

"I am sorry." He whispered.

"You did not cause anything."

"But I should have figure it out."

Chastity placed a hand on Faramir's-the one he was already holding. "Do not tare yourself apart, many do not know. You could not have figured it out."

"I should got o him and talk to him." 

"That will solve nothing. Norinths will only cause more pain that way."

Faramir shook his head and rose, separating his hands from Chastity's. He looked down at her but she would not look at him. Her eyes went to other things around the room, and she turned her head from him. Looking on her gently, Faramir put his hand on her head and let it travel over her hair. Then, he picked up her hand, kissed it, and then replaced it. Once their hands left each other's, there was a knock on the door and a servant entered. 

Chastity stared at the wall as she listened to the servant bring dinner. Her brother's gauntlets held her eyes and all she wanted was to see him again, to have his reassurance. The servant left but she did not hear. Rather, she left her chair, walked to the shelf, and traced the designs delicately with one hand. With the other, she played with the tie of her shirt. 

Soon after she began to trace the designs, a hand took her and led her to a chair, Faramir placed a plate before her and he sat. The two began to eat and the meal lasted in silence. It was not until the servant collected the dished that there was sound other than the slight clinking of silverware and the crackling of the fire. 

"Do you wish to return to your home?" Faramir questioned.

"No."

"Then may I ask you a question?"

"Well you just did."

"I mean another." He said a smile at his lips.

Chastity smiled too. "Of course." 

"If Eldacar protected you when he was around, what happened when we went off into battle?"

Chastity's face became grave and she looked into Faramir's eyes. "The same thing that happens now, in his death."

Silence wrapped around them and they did naught but sit.

"I must go." Chastity said rising from her chair.

"I will see you soon." Faramir has rose and stood before her. He led her to the door and kissed her cheek. Then Chastity disappeared through them. 

She walked to her house barely feeling the bitter wind. Had she really just told Faramir her secret? She could not tell for sure. Her mind would not think but was rather stunned by his kindness. 

When she arrived in her house, she quickly went to her room. Inside she sat and

watched the afternoon turning to evening and she thought about her visit with Faramir. Later she received her supper and fell asleep into sweet dreams. It was the first night in three years that she did not fight with Norinths. 

            ~~~~~~~

            Please review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!


End file.
